Märchenhaft
by Isis Lied
Summary: A collection of Mephisto-centric drabbles. Chapter 1: Genie- AU He'd shown up in a puff of pink smoke the moment he'd rubbed the stupid bottle, but for some reason Shiro Fujimoto didn't believe the man was a genie— a demon, however, seemed much more plausible. Contains young!Shiro and trickster!Mephy. Taking requests!


_**- Märchenhaft –**_

**Summary: A collection of Mephisto-centric drabbles. Chapter 1: Genie- AU He'd shown up in a puff of pink smoke the moment he'd rubbed the stupid bottle, but for some reason Shiro Fujimoto didn't believe the man was a genie— a demon, however, seemed much more plausible. Contains young!Shiro and trickster!Mephy**

**A/N: I was listening to Mephisto's theme from the anime and it got stuck in my head :P It started to sound really genie/djinn to me, and well the idea to write Mephy-drabbles kinda happened. Not all of these drabbles will be AU, but I thought I'd start the series w/ something different... a demon pretending to be a genie XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mephy or Shiro-kun. Just three volumes of ANE manga currently sitting on my shelf.**

* * *

_Chapter 1- Genie_

For once Shiro Fujimoto was glad he lived in an age of search engines and easily acquirable junk food.

Dropping the sack of assorted 'treats' (treats being a euphemism— the crap would rot your teeth and give you diabetes faster than you could say their brand names) at the foot of his bed, Shiro glared at the violet-haired stranger who sat upon the mattress as if he lived there, who acted as if he hadn't magically appeared when the man had rubbed dust from a chipped bottle he'd found in his attic and accidentally cut himself.

"Here's your fucking snacks. And I did some research; perhaps telling me your real name wasn't a good idea, Mephistopheles." He nearly snarled, holding up his phone to display the wiki page for the demon from German lore.

If the white-haired youth had been just a bit more observant, he would have noticed the wry smile that seemed characteristic of the man shook slightly at the corners of his mouth like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Unfortunately for Shiro, the momentary slip passed and the genie-impersonator's lips turned to a dejected frown.

"Ah, it seems my clever ruse was no match for someone with your capabilities, Shiro-kun."

"Damn right— wait, what did you call me?!" The human had begun to nod until the genie-imposter had addressed him with an improper honorific.

The demon cocked his head to the side. "Hmm? Would you prefer me to call you Shiro-pyon~ instead?"

The violet-haired man's inability to grasp the situation at hand (damnit, was he dense or something? Or did he _relish _in getting under his skin?) was almost mind breaking. Shiro blinked, almost verbally wishing in the millisecond that his eyelids were closed that the weirdo dressed in pink striped tights would be gone. Unfortunately for him, the demon was still there, gloved hands resting casually in his lap.

_Damnit. _

With a shake of his head the currently unemployed youth staggered into the chair beside his bed, letting out a breathless sigh. "Do whatever the fuck you want. Just leave me alone." As if to reiterate his words, Shiro pulled a cigarette carton from his pocket, moving his swivel chair to stare at the wall, not to the clown who came out of the bottle.

"Ignoring me won't make me leave~" Mephisto informed, digging into the plastic bag. Pulling out a box of assorted chocolates, the demon leered at Shiro's back, the cogs in his mind whirling into motion.

"Well, I won't leave unless you wish me too." He added suddenly, taking a bite of the treat.

He hummed happily in surprise, taking another fanged bite of the chocolate. "Good choice, Shiro-pyon! Perhaps I won't take your soul after all."

"I wish you'd disappear!" The man retorted back, ignoring the demon's threat (which would have been terrifying if his mouth wasn't stuffed with food) in favor of lighting his cigarette.

Gulping down the chocolate, Mephisto grinned. "Eins, Zwei, Drei!" The jester-like man was gone in another wave of theatrical smoke, the bag of junk food rolling onto the wooden floor, seemingly forgotten.

Shiro adjusted his glasses, letting out a laugh. And then another. In moments he was laughing so hard that he almost swallowed his cigarette, tears of mirth springing to his eyes. The damn freak had disappeared after all. Shiro didn't care for the details; Mephisto was gone and he didn't need to worry about buying him anymore food—

"Ta-da!" A chuckle resounded in the small bedroom as the demon floated up at the ceiling, gently descending onto the bed.

"You've got to be more specific with your wishes, Shiro-pyon. Just two more before I take your soul, so you better make them count~"

At a loss for words, the man crushed his cigarette, head bowed. Was this his fate? To deal with this idiot for the rest of his life?

As if he read his mind, Mephisto chimed in happily, "Oh, I'll need your credit card too! A demon must eat, after all. But, on the bright side, the faster you wish, the faster I leave!"

"The faster I die!" He snapped back, rubbing his temples. It was going to be a very, _very _long day.

Mephisto grinned again, viridian eyes narrowed. "I look forward to your wishes, Shiro Fujimoto. I hope we can be friends for a very, _very _long time."

"Someone kill me…" Shiro groaned in despair.

"I'll do it if you wish it~!"

* * *

**A/N: So yes, these oneshots shouldn't be more than 1,000 words, but I hope they're still fun :P I'll accept requests for ideas, btw. Just leave them in a review and I'll see what I can do!**

**See ya!**

**-Isis**

**P.S. Märchenhaft roughly translates to 'fairytale' (at least for this story, anyway ^^') **


End file.
